Forwards In Time
by muggleandproud
Summary: Professor McGonagall sent Lily to fetch James for her. She can't find him anywhere but when she finally finds him and his friends, they head back to the castle, but they spot something shiny on the ground and it magically takes them to the future!
1. The Clock

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any familiar Harry Potter characters. J.K Rowling is a genius, what can I say!  
  
**Summary:** Professor McGonagall sent Lily to fetch James for her. She can't find him anywhere and is furious with him. When she finally finds him and his friends, they head back to the castle, but they spot something shiny on the ground and it magically takes them to the future.  
  
** Forwards in Time  
  
Chapter One: The Clock**  
  
Lily Evans and her best friend Arabella Figg were on their way to the Great Hall for lunch when they were suddenly stopped. Lily Evans was a sixteen year old girl with flaming red hair and almond shaped emerald, green eyes. She stood 5'4 and had a good figure. She was kind to everyone, except if they really got to her bad side, which was usually James Potter. Lily had a very fiery temper and had a fair complexion.  
  
Her best friend Arabella Figg had raven black hair and a fair complexion, with piercing dark blue eyes. She stood 5'3 and, too, had a good figure. But her figure wasn't like a model figure she was just right for her body.  
  
They spun around to see who it was and saw their Transfiguration teacher, Professor McGonagall running towards them. Professor McGonagall was a teacher that taught in Hogwarts since Lily could remember; actually she didn't know how many years Professor McGonagall had taught in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But she was the strictest teacher in Hogwarts and she favored Lily of all because she was hardworking and reliable.  
  
"Miss. Evans," she called.  
  
"Yes?" Lily asked. "I'll see you in the Great Hall, save me a seat okay," she whispered to Arabella as she walked towards Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Sure thing, Lils," Arabella said as they parted.  
  
"Miss. Evans have you seen Mr. Potter?" she asked looking really tired, like she'd just run a race.  
  
_'Me? How should I know where that arrogant jerk is,'_ she thought to herself. "No, Professor," she replied.  
  
"Will you please look in the Quidditch Pitch for me while I look in the Astronomy Tower," she said as she stormed off before Lily could say something.  
  
"Great," she mumbled to herself as she went outside. It was a sunny day out since school had just started a couple of weeks ago. She walked hurriedly to the Quidditch Pitch and saw no one was there. She waited outside the change rooms and was about to leave when the door opened.  
  
"Evans, what are you doing here?" a voice she hated so asked.  
  
Lily spun around and saw James Potter smirking at her, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin then said, "Well for your information Potter, McGonagall told me to fetch you!" she snapped as she started to walk back to the castle.  
  
"Wow, calm down Evans. I was just asking. Not normal seeing you here," he said as he walked beside her.  
  
"Shut up, Potter," she mumbled.  
  
"Why did McGonagall want me anyways?" he asked trying to start a conversation.  
  
James Potter was a boy that Lily hated and loathed. He had untied jet black hair and hazel eyes that were covered by his round glasses. He stood 6'1 and was fairly built thanks to Quidditch. He was the ring leader of a group called the Marauders. The Marauders, mainly James had been playing pranks on Lily ever since their first year in Hogwarts. And yet, after playing those pranks on Lily, James still managed to ask her out every year but was turned down all five years. James was a very good Quidditch player, he played seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. James Potter and Lily Evans equaled their school work. Even though they tried as hard as they could to beat each other they were still equal.  
  
Sirius Black was the ladies man in the Marauders. He had black tamed hair and grey eyes. He played beater for the Gryffindor Quidditch team and, like James, was built, but not too built. He stood 6'1 and most girls gushed over him.  
  
Remus Lupin was the one that Lily could stand. He was the smarts in the group, even though James was smart he doesn't use them for the Marauders and only for school. He had sandy brown hair and startling blue eyes. He played chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team and was built like James and Sirius but not as built as them and stood 6'2. Remus preferred reading rather than Quidditch but it was Sirius' fault he was there in the first place. Sirius dared Remus to try out for chaser in their fifth year and surprisingly he was really good at it. Remus Lupin also looked very pale today and had bags under his eyes because there had just been a full moon a couple of days ago. Remus Lupin was a werewolf.  
  
"I don't know, she didn't tell me," she scowled.  
  
"Okay fine," James said as he waited for Sirius and Remus to catch up with him. When they were beside him Sirius started to run as he spotted something shiny on the ground. When Lily saw this she mumbled, "Idiot."  
  
"Prongs, Moony look a clock, well kind of," he said as he fiddled with it.  
  
When Lily, James, and Remus realized what it was they ran towards him yelling, "No Sirius stop!" When they got to him they all grabbed it at the same time as it transported them into the past, or so they thought.  
  
When everything was finished they all let go of the clock as it shattered into little pieces. They looked at each other with worried faces as Lily said, "Oh no this is bad."  
  
"Yeah, we're in the past," James said with panic in his voice.  
  
"But how far in the past?" Remus asked calmly. Remus had experienced this before but for only one hour back in time.  
  
"I don't know, Black how far did you spin it?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know," he said with a simple shrug.  
  
"You idiot!" she shrieked "For all we know we could be twenty years back in time!"  
  
"Okay calm down Lily, we'll just have to go to the castle and find Professor Dumbledore," Remus said trying to calm her down.  
  
"You're right," she said as they walked into the castle.  
  
They walked through the castle and saw nothing looked old. "Maybe we're like only an hour in the past," James said trying to convince himself.  
  
"If we were we'd recognize those students," Lily said pointing to a pair of Ravenclaw's.  
  
"Oh, right," he said and was silent.  
  
They reached the Headmaster's Office and the stone gargoyle. "Please let us in we need help," Lily begged but the gargoyle didn't move. James, Remus and Sirius tried naming different candies but nothing worked. They waited in front of the door until they heard a voice behind them.  
  
"May I help you children?" the voice asked as they spun around. It was Professor McGonagall, but she wasn't young. In fact she was old.  
  
"Well we were wondering if you could tell us the pas-"James started but was cut off by Professor McGonagall saying, "How did you children get here?" she asked.  
  
"Time- turner," Sirius said quickly.  
  
She said the password which was _chocolate frogs_ and led them in. "But that's impossible Mr. Black," she said as they headed into the office.  
  
"How'd you know my name?" he asked slowly as he narrowed his eyes suspiciously. But his question was ignored by Professor McGonagall saying, "Headmaster, these children say that they got here by a time-turner," she said as they all sat down in front of the desk.  
  
"Hey, Professor Dumbledore, who's this lady and how does she know my name?" he asked as he narrowed his eyes towards her.  
  
"No worried Mr. Black," Professor Dumbledore chuckled his eyes sparkling.  
  
"Okay, how did you know my name? I'm from the future," he said as he narrowed his eyes at Professor Dumbledore then moved to Professor McGonagall.  
  
"You are very mistaken Mr. Black," Professor Dumbledore started then said, "You are not in the past, you are in the Future."  
  
Lily's, James', Sirius' and Remus' eyes widened and jaws dropped as they heard this.  
  
**a/n: Hey I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it's so short, I promise the next on will be longer. Please review.**


	2. Harry

****

> **Disclaimer**: I do not own any familiar Harry Potter characters. J.K Rowling is a genius, what can I say!  
  
**Summary**: Professor McGonagall sent Lily to fetch James for her. She can't find him anywhere and is furious with him. When she finally finds him and his friends, they head back to the castle, but they spot something shiny on the ground and it magically takes them to the future.  
  
**Forwards in Time  
**  
**Chapter Two: Harry  
**  
"I'm sorry Professor, but I thought you said we were in the future," Lily said as she was the first one to speak.  
  
"Oh, you heard me correctly, Miss. Evans," Professor McGonagall said.  
  
"But, wait, that's impossible," Remus said quietly.  
  
"Well, I don't know how you four did it, but its quiet possible seeing that you are here," Professor Dumbledore said wisely.  
  
"But, but, how?" James asked.  
  
"We should ask you that same question," Professor McGonagall shot.  
  
"Well, it started when you, Professor McGonagall, that is asked me to look for Potter. I found him in the Quidditch field, with his friends and told him that you were looking for him. But on the walk back, Black here, acted like a mad dog who found a bone, ran up and fiddled, with what looked like a time-turner," Lily was distracted as Professor Dumbledore chuckled and then continued, "We, Potter, Remus, and I, that is, tried to stop him and held it all at the same time. Next thing we knew we ended up here, in the future," She finished with a sigh.  
  
"Well, I guess you'll have to stay and attend Hogwarts like you were, in your own time, until I get a solution for your problem. But I must strongly advise that you keep your identities secret, for this time is not safe for people to know who you are. You will need to change your appearances and your names," He said as they all looked at him surprised.  
  
"Ummm... Professor, ho far in the future are we?" Sirius asked.  
  
"You are in 1996," Professor McGonagall replied.  
  
"Oh my, that's a long way," Remus gasped.  
  
"Oh, oh, oh, do I have any kids?" Sirius asked excitedly.  
  
"I'm sorry but I can not tell you that information, Mr. Black," Dumbledore said.  
  
"I'll find out anyways," he said smartly.  
  
"Now," Professor Dumbledore said as their attention turned to him. "I assure that you and Mr. Potter will accompany Remus on the usual full moons," Dumbledore said with a grin, leaving Remus', Sirius' and James' mouths hanging open. Lily, however, was confused.  
  
"Ye-ye-yes, Professor," Sirius stuttered.  
  
"Don't worry," he chuckled. "I've only known about your little secret for two years," he assured them.  
  
"What? What are you talking about?" Lily asked confused.  
  
"No worries, Miss. Evans, it has nothing concerning you," he said, his eyes sparkling.  
  
"Okay, now about your names," Professor McGonagall cut in.  
  
"Oh, yes. Lily, your name will be Lillian Eve. James, your name will be Joshua Topper. Remus, your name will be Richard Lupe. And Sirius, your name will be Simon Back," Professor Dumbledore said then turned to Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Okay, now as for your appearances. Miss. Evans, we must change your eye colour, Mr. Potter, we must change your hair colour, Mr. Lupin, we must change both your hair colour and eye colours, and Mr. Black, we must change both your hair colour and eye colours," Professor McGonagall announced as she stood in front of them.  
  
"Alright, Miss. Evans, any eye colour you would prefer?" Professor McGonagall asked.  
  
"Uh, grey," she replied as Professor McGonagall said a simple spell and her eyes turned grey.  
  
"Okay, Mr. Potter, any hair colour you would like?" Professor McGonagall asked as she turned to James.  
  
"Dark Brown," he replied as she whispered something under her breath and his hair changed. She then whispered something else under her breath and his untidy hair was now neatly on his head.  
  
"Mr. Lupin?" she asked.  
  
"Black hair with dark blue eyes," he replied meekly. After a couple of spells, Remus appearance completely changed.  
  
"Mr. Black, colours please," she said.  
  
"Oh, Oh, I want dark brown hair, like James, and grey eyes like Lily," he replied excitedly.  
  
"Mr. Black, you already have grey eyes," she said as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"I do? Okay then, I want green eyes," he said as she did the same procedure as the others and they were done.  
  
"Alright, now, every morning I want you all to say disguiso for you to have those same faces. Do not let anyone see you and do not let any one know your real names!" she said as they all nodded.  
  
"Alright, go to your lunches and head back to the Gryffindor Common Room when you are finished. I will be there and I will give you your timetables as well as your books," she finished and dismissed them.  
  
They all walked in the Great Hall, quietly. They sat on the Gryffindor table, with Lily and Remus sitting on one side, while James and Sirius on the other.  
  
"Please tell me this is a dream," Lily whispered to herself.  
  
"Hey _Simon_, look _Eve_ is loosing it," James chuckled.  
  
"Shut up, _Topper_," she snapped as they all started to eat.  
  
"Wonder if I have any kids," Sirius said.  
  
"I'm not sure about you but I can see that Joshua does," Remus said as he pointed to a boy not too far away from them.  
  
James' eyes widened. "Wow, he looks exactly like me," he said in awe.  
  
"Wonder who the mother is," Sirius said as he stared.  
  
"Guess who else is here?" Lily grinned.  
  
"Who? Who? Is it my kid?" asked Sirius in excitement.  
  
"Nope. Look on the staff table," she said as her grin grew wider when James and Sirius groaned.  
  
"Is that Snivellus? He's still a slimy git," James said as Sirius and Remus laughed.  
  
"Hey, Topper look, your kid's staring at you," Lily pointed out.  
  
"Uh oh, what if he recognizes me?" James said as he looked the opposite direction but his gaze was met by Snape and instead looked in front of him, where he saw Lily grinning at him.  
  
"What are you looking at?" she asked.  
  
"Well I can't look to my right because my son is looking at me and I can't look to my left because Snape's face will make me hurl," he smirked.  
  
"Then look at your food because you are making me loose my appetite," she said, making Remus chuckle a bit.  
  
"Well since we are finished lunch then I have no food to look at, do I now?" he smirked making her angry.  
  
"Oh shut up and let's go meet McGonagall," she said as all four of them headed out of the Great Hall, everyone staring at them.  
  
James and Lily argued the whole way to the Gryffindor Common Room and only stopped when they got to the Fat Lady, who smiled at them. They said the password and entered. They sat on the squashy chairs until Professor McGonagall came in with a stack of books. Lily immediately stood up from her chair to help the poor woman. When they got all their books Professor McGonagall told them that they would start their classes tomorrow.  
  
"Evans, you're such a teacher's pet," James chuckled after McGonagall left.  
  
"Oh shut up, Potter," she spat.  
  
"Who's going to make me?" he asked.  
  
"You are such an arrogant prick!" she said as she went up the Girl's Dormitories.  
  
Lily stayed there for a while until she heard a loud bang on the door. She ignored it, knowing that if it was James or Sirius. Then she heard it again, and again, and again, until she got frustrated and opened the door. She saw books on the stairs and saw the Marauders on the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"What?" she asked irritably.  
  
"It's time for dinner," Remus said carefully.  
  
"Yeah, hurry up I'm hungry," Sirius said as she walked down the stairs. James however had other plans. He stepped on the second step on the spiral staircase making Lily slide down and landing on the bottom, her quilt flying up.  
  
"Potter! What is the matter with you!" she shrieked as Sirius and James laughed, Remus turning red as he helped her up.  
  
"Well, you know we had to get our books down," James smirked.  
  
"Yeah, nice knickers, Evans," Sirius laughed.  
  
"Shut up!" she yelled turning red and walking out with the three following her.  
  
After dinner they sat together in front of the fireplace, Lily of coarse only talking to Remus, when a girl with bushy brown hair approached them and said, "Hi, I'm Hermione Granger, welcome to our school."  
  
"Hi, I'm Lillian Eve, this is Richard Lupe, Simon Back, and Joshua Topper," Lily said as she pointed to each of them, then a boy with red hair and a boy that they assumed was James' son followed her.  
  
"Nice to meet you all, these are my friends, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter," she said as she pointed to each of them. Lily looked into Harry's eyes and it reminded her of looking into a mirror. But that it was strange all the same so she just brushed it off when Ron spoke. "So you guys are sixth years too?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," Sirius said.  
  
"That's good. Well I guess we all better get to bed now, it's getting pretty late," Remus said as he saw James staring at Harry and Harry looking a bit uneasy.  
  
"Yeah, Lillian, come on," Hermione said as the two girls headed up the spiral staircase.  
  
**A/n: Okay chapter two is done! Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you guys review this chapter!**  
  
**Elizabeth Aiken:** Thanks for being my first reviewer  
  
**Meg Bristow:** Thanks!! And I'll try to make it nice=D  
  
**MysteryQuill:** Hey thanks for the offer but no thanks. Thanks for reviewing and thanks for pointing out those things.  
  
**Bekah17:** Thanks!  
  
**SaphireStars:** LOL! Thanks a bunch!  
  
**californiagurl:** Thanks for liking the last chapter, but tell me if you like this one =)  
  
**Melian Maia:** Thanks for the reviews but I'm not sure what parings, tell me who you want. Thanks!


	3. Potions Class

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any familiar Harry Potter characters. J.K Rowling is a genius, what can I say!  
  
**Summary:** Professor McGonagall sent Lily to fetch James for her. She can't find him anywhere and is furious with him. When she finally finds him and his friends, they head back to the castle, but they spot something shiny on the ground and it magically takes them to the future.  
  
**A/N: Thanks for all the help with the pairings. I have decided which pairings I should do. I did a survey on which couples had the most votes and the winners are (lol): Lily and James, Harry and Ginny, and Hermione and Ron!!!! Thanks for all the help and I'm still not sure if Sirius and Remus should be with someone. I might just add it along as I go. Thanks once again and here's chapter three!!!!**  
  
**Forwards in Time  
  
Chapter Three: Potions Class**  
  
The next morning Lily, James, Remus and Sirius all said _disguiso_ before getting out of bed. Lily went off to breakfast with Hermione, while James, Sirius, and Remus went with Harry and Ron. They all sat together as they all began to eat. Lily spoke with Remus while Ron and Hermione argued and Sirius and James talked about Snape very quietly. James saw that Harry was talking to a red head girl, he'd never seen before.  
  
"So, Harry, do you like that Professor over there," Sirius asked, pointing at the staff table.  
  
Harry and Ginny both looked at the direction where he was pointing and said, "Coarse not."  
  
"Why?" James asked as Lily and Remus turned to see what they were talking about.  
  
"Because he's a git," Harry replied smugly making James, Sirius and Remus grin.  
  
"He can't be that bad," Lily finally spoke.  
  
"Actually, Lillian, he is," Harry said.  
  
"Why, what does he do?" Remus asked.  
  
"Well, he plays favorites," Ginny began.  
  
"He hates Gryffindors," Ron continued.  
  
"He hates muggle borns," Hermione pointed out.  
  
"And he hates me," Harry finished, leaving the rest confused at what he had just said.  
  
"Why does he hate you Harry?" Lily asked in a concerned voice.  
  
"Because of my parents, especially my dad," he replied quietly, as Lily shot a dangerous look over to James, who was grinning.  
  
"What do you mean?" Lily asked, trying to make the poor boy feel better. She felt sorry for him, because he was James' son and James, she thought, would have been a lousy dad.  
  
"Well, last year I went into Snape's pensive," he stopped by Sirius' and James' snorts that they tried to hold in, then continued, "And my dad was really rotten to him," he said as Sirius and James couldn't hold it any longer and laughed hysterically, making Harry angry.  
  
"What's so funny?" he asked, his temper rising.  
  
"Nothing, nothing, it's just, you went in his pensive," Sirius laughed as he drank his pumpkin juice but failed to drain it down and laughed some more, causing him to spit out all over Lily and Remus, who were sitting across from him.  
  
"Simon!!" Remus shouted as he took his wand and cleaned both him and Lily up.  
  
"Sorry, Richard, Eve," he said as he laughed even louder joined by James.  
  
"Urgh!" Lily grunted as she started to walk to her classes followed by Hermione, Harry, Ron, Remus, James and Sirius.  
  
They went to Transfiguration, where Lily and Hermione sat together, James and Sirius sat behind them, Remus and Neville sat behind them, and Harry and Ron sat behind them. Transfiguration was James' best subject and Lily's worst but she still knew a couple of things and it wouldn't stop her from showing him that she was better than him.  
  
When Professor McGonagall entered the room Lily and Hermione both straightened their backs, making James and Sirius snort but stopped when Lily scowled at them. Professor started to ask a question making Lily's, James', Remus', Sirius' and Hermione's hands shoot up at the same time causing many stares and Slytherins to whisper.  
  
Professor McGonagall chose Hermione, knowing what would happen if she chose Lily or James. Hermione answered the question correctly, making Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus to moan. She them asked another question and the same hands shot up except Hermione's. Professor McGonagall chose Sirius and to Harry's, Ron's and Hermione's surprise he was correct. They had always thought that Sirius was the joker of the group but he showed them.  
  
Harry, Ron and the rest of the class were enjoying, how James and Lily would glare at each other whenever they weren't chosen and how Remus would always answer in such a kind tone, and how Sirius would always make a joke before answering the question. But not Hermione, she was a bit jealous that she had never known about these things they were answering.  
  
Most of their classes were like that, James won in Transfiguration but Lily won in Charms, being her best subject and James' worst. Remus beat them at Defense Against the Dark Arts, while Sirius would surely beat them at Potions. But luckily it was their last class until dinner.  
  
They entered the dungeons and sat in the same seating positions they sat in while they were in Transfiguration and even had it with the Slytherins as well. Sirius spotted a Slytherin with blond hair that reminded him of someone. He turned to James and asked, "Hey isn't that Malfoy's kid?"  
  
"Sure looks like him," James shrugged as their Potions Master entered the room.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me. My best subject is going to be taught by the slimy git," Sirius said making James laugh.  
  
"Quiet, Mr. Topper," Professor Snape snapped making James glare at him.  
  
"Today we will be working on a potion that will take up a lot of time, so you better do it right!" he shot as he turned to Neville who was cowering in his seat, and Remus glaring at him for picking on this forgetful child, he gathered while he sat with him for most of his classes.  
  
"Now, I will put you in groups of two so you can all work together. We will be making the Polyjuice Potion," he said as he took out a piece of parchment and read the names out load.  
  
"Longbottom and Lupe, Eve and Topper, Back and Weasley, Potter and Granger, Thomas and Finnegan, Brown and Patil, Malfoy and Parkingston, Crabbe and Goyle...." After reading the names, people shuffled around and sat beside their partners. Remus was glad he was with Neville, seeing that he was very shy. Lily was angry that she had to be paired up with James, Sirius thought Ron was pretty cool and Harry and Hermione were just happy because they have done this potion in their second year.  
  
James and Lily were surprisingly doing pretty well with their potions, Sirius and Ron were laughing while they did theirs, Remus and Neville were chatting happily as they got their ingredients ready, and Harry and Hermione knowing exactly what to do, making Snape a bit angry with all of them.  
  
They hardly noticed as time flew and they were on their way to dinner with a lot of homework with them. At dinner Lily and James were arguing about how arrogant he was and the usual. Sirius, Remus and Ron were joking around, while Harry, Hermione, and Ginny were having a conversation.  
  
After dinner they all headed back to the Common Room. When they got there Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus all sat down and raced to finish their homework in Herbology. Hermione, Ron and Harry watched in awe of how they can joke around so much and still like doing work. Hermione had enough standing around and took a seat on the table as she started her homework. Harry and Ron decided they too should finish their work too.  
  
After about ten minutes Lily and James both yelled, 'finish.' Then was followed by Remus saying the same and then Sirius and then Hermione. But Harry and Ron, however were only half way done. Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and Hermione got out their Transfiguration homework. This time James finished first, then Remus, then Lily, then Sirius, and finally Hermione. They were just about to take out their charms homework, when Harry and Ron finally finished their Herbology.  
  
Lily was first to finish this, then Sirius, then Remus, then Hermione, but James seemed like he was having a little bit of trouble with it. Lily, Remus, Sirius and Hermione were all done their homework and waited for James, Harry and Ron to finish. Harry and Ron both finished their Transfiguration and started their charms. They too were having trouble so the others tried to help.  
  
"Harry need some help?" Lily asked as she saw him struggling.  
  
"Umm, yeah kind of," he said as Lily took a seat next to him, making James feel a bit jealous.  
  
"Hey, Pro-," Sirius started, but stopped when Remus smacked him hard on the back. "I mean, Joshua, need some help?" he asked as he started to rub his back. "Moo-," he stopped again as James smacked him had on the stomach. "Ouch, you guys that hurt," he wined like a little boy as he took his seat on one side of James and Remus took a seat on the other side of him while Hermione helped Ron.  
  
When they were finished they put their things away and the red head that Harry always talked to, popped up and gave Harry a peck on the cheek, making him flush.  
  
"So, Harry, is that your girlfriend?" Sirius asked with a grin.  
  
"Yeah, guys this is Ginny, Ginny this is Lillian, Joshua, Simon, and Richard," he said as he pointed to each of them.  
  
"Hey," he said happily. "Do any of you guys play Quidditch?" she asked happily.  
  
"Yeah," James said.  
  
"Oh, Harry, maybe they can try out for the team," she said as she looked at them.  
  
"That's a great idea, Gin," Ron said.  
  
"So you guys want to try out?" Harry asked excitedly, making Lily see that he truly was James' son.  
  
"Sure, what positions are there?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Well, our three chasers left, but Ginny is a chaser, and our two beaters left as well," Harry replied.  
  
"Oh alright, I'll try out for beater," Sirius said.  
  
"Okay, I'm chaser," James said since there was already a seeker.  
  
"Anyone else," Ron asked.  
  
"C'mon Richard, you have to try out," James wined.  
  
"No, its okay," he said as he took out a book.  
  
"Don't be such a spoiled sport, Rich, please try out," Sirius begged.  
  
"No, I'm fine," he said as he opened the book.  
  
"Rich, just try out, you're pretty good," Lily said as she saw the title book that he began to read.  
  
"Fine," he said as he put the book down and Lily picked it up and started to read.  
  
"Thanks," he said sarcastically.  
  
"No prob," she said as she followed them into the pitch the book still in her hands.  
  
**A/n:** There, finally, chapter three is finished!!! Well thanks for all the reviews and the help. I finally got to Ginny and Harry. Don't worry Ron and Hermione will get together soon, but I'm still thinking of a way to get them together, any suggestions? Lol! Well if you do, just review! Thanks again and I'll try to get chapter four up as soon as possible!  
  
**Melian Maia:** Thanks for the review. Well I guess you got the pairing you wanted! Anyways, don't worry; there won't be any slash pairings. I'm kind of not into those.  
  
californiagurl: LOL there I wrote more! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
**Elizabeth Aiken:** LOL, I'm back again, too! Thanks!  
  
**onesmartgoalie:** Well thanks for the review! And I think I answered your other question on my first author's note on the top of the page!  
  
**Bekah17:** THANKS!!!  
  
**Tekvah Ariel:** Thanks for reviewing! Sorry I didn't put the pairings you wanted but I did a tally for which couple I should do.  
  
**gboyary:** Thanks for reviewing. And thanks for pointing those out, but I knew that. Lol, I know Arabella was a squib but in most of the fics that I usually read she was a witch so I decided to just do it that she was a witch. And the other one, sorry if I didn't explain it better, I knew that Dumbledore knew Remus was a werewolf but I was talking about James and Sirius being Animagus'. Well I hope I cleared that matter and thanks!  
  
**bewitched:** Thanks, I hope you liked this chapter too!  
  
**literatewolf:** Well I hope that your happy because you got the pairings you wanted=) thanks for reviewing!!!  
  
**onesmartgoalie:** LOL! Thanks for the review! Well you got the pairing you wanted!! Hope you liked this chapter!  
  
**kluvhp:** Thanks for your review!! But I don't think I want Harry and Lily together.  
  
**Beckus:** Thanks for reviewing!! Sorry Hermione's with Ron=/  
  
**SaphireStars:** Thanks for your review! And yeah, I'm still thinking if Sirius and Remus should have a partner, but I'm still not sure.  
  
**angel718:** Thanks for the review and lol, your right about Lily and Draco. LOL! And I don't think Harry would appreciate it either.  
  
**steeps:** thanks for the review!  
  
**Jen:** Thanks for the review and don't worry, I'll make something happen to Snape. Well I hope that you're happy that Hermione and Ron are together.  
  
**iloveprongsandpadfoot:** LOL!! Thanks for the review! Hope you liked this chapter!  
  
**Someone:** Well, Lily and James are together! LOL! Hope you liked it!  
  
**inu-boo:** Alright here I updated and I hope you liked this chapter!  
  
**Kari Black:** Well at least Lily and James are together. Sorry about Harry and Hermione and Draco and Ginny.  
  
**Melian Maia:** Whoooo hoooo! LOL! Harr and Ginny are together and so are Ron and Hermione!! Don't worry, no slash will happen in this story!  
  
**Lizzy Koneko:** Guess you're happy!! Harry and Ginny are together, Lily and James are together and Hermione and Ron are together... well they will be soon. Lol! I hope you liked this chapter!  
  
**marauders-girl-08:** Awww, sorry Harry and Hermione didn't make the cut=( Well I hope you liked this chapter!  
  
**SecretlyBeautiful:** Thanks for reviewing! YAY! Lily and James are together and so are Hermione and Ron!! Hope you liked it!  
  
**Sweetaccent:** Hope you liked this chappie and thanks for the review!  
  
**Ali:** Sorry Harry and Hermione aren't together, but at least James and Lily are=)  
  
**buckbeak777:** Thanks for the review and James and Lily are together and so are Hermione and Ron! YAY! But I'm still not sure whether to put Sirius and Remus with someone... I'm still thinking.  
  
**roxy-babe88:** Thanks for reviewing but Hermione's with Ron=(. Oh well, at least Lily's with James!  
  
**gboyary:** Thanks again for reviewing lol! Anyhoo, yeah I'm still thinking if Remus and Sirius should be with people. And YAY! Ginny and Harry are together! And so are Lily and James!!  
  
**Brighton Baby:** Thanks for reviewing!! Whoo hooo! Ginny and Harry are together, huh. Well hope you're happy Lily and James are together too and Hermione and Ron are together!  
  
**cocoa:** Thanks for reviewing!! And Lily and James are together as well as Hermione and Ron. I wasn't sure whether to put Ginny and Draco because of Ron's overprotective-ness. Well I hope you liked this chapter!  
  
**the-power-of-love:** Thanks for the review and dory none of your pairings were chosen. Well I still hope you liked this chapter!  
  
**Micronime:** Thanks for the review! Sorry none of your pairings were chosen. Except for Lily and James!  
  
**killerscissors:** YAY!! All your pairings were chosen! LOL! Well I hope you liked this chapter!  
  
**californiagurl:** Thanks for reviewing... sorry about the pairings=( At least Lily and James are together, yay!  
  
WOW! That was a lot of reviews. Thanks again and I would like to say a special thanks to these people:  
  
**Elizabeth Aiken, Meg Bristow, MysteryQuill, Bekah17, SaphireStars, californiagurl, Melian Maia, onesmartgoalie, Tekvah Ariel, gboyary, bewitched, literatewolf, kluvhp, Beckus, angel718, steeps, Jen, iloveprongsandpadfoot, Someone, inu-boo, Kari Black, Lizzy Koneko, marauders-girl-08, SecretlyBeautiful, Sweetaccent, Ali, buckbeak777, roxy- babe88, Brighton Baby, cocoa, the-power-of-love, Micronime, killerscissors**


	4. The Quidditch Disaster

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any familiar Harry Potter characters. J.K Rowling is a genius, what can I say!  
  
**Summary:** Professor McGonagall sent Lily to fetch James for her. She can't find him anywhere and is furious with him. When she finally finds him and his friends, they head back to the castle, but they spot something shiny on the ground and it magically takes them to the future.  
  
**Forwards in Time  
  
Chapter Four: The Quidditch Disaster**  
  
They all started walking to the Quidditch pitch so James, Sirius, and Remus could try out for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, but was stopped by a blond haired Slytherin. Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus saw that Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were all glaring at him.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron asked harshly.  
  
"I was just going to tell you that Professor Snape let us have Quidditch practice, so don't even think about practicing," he spat.  
  
"What, fine" Harry said as they all started to turn around.  
  
"Hah! Pathetic, is this your team?" he laughed annoyingly.  
  
"No, they're just trying out," Ron snapped.  
  
"Hah! Weasley, as if your last team wasn't bad enough last year, you're making these exchange students join your team," he laughed.  
  
"Well, if you forgot, Malfoy, that the Gryffindor team won the Quidditch Cup last year," Hermione pointed out.  
  
"Shut up you filthy little Mudblood!" he spat.  
  
"Hey! Don't call her that!" Lily said angrily.  
  
"Oh, I forgot, you are a Mudblood too," he smirked.  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy! Say sorry to them!" James yelled.  
  
"Sticking up for your girlfriend and no I won't," he said.  
  
"You are just like your father and his bitch, Snape," Sirius grinned then mentally hitting himself for saying it. He looked at Remus' Lily's and James' worried faces and Harry's, Ron's, Hermione's, and Ginny's confused looks.  
  
"WHAT?!" Malfoy yelled, turning red.  
  
"You heard him," Remus smirked.  
  
"Or are you deft?" James asked.  
  
"Shut up!" he yelled.  
  
"You're the one talking," Sirius grinned.  
  
With that Malfoy walked away still red faced. Lily turned to Hermione and asked, "Are you okay Hermione?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm used to it, you?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm used to it too," she laughed.  
  
"Good," Hermione smiled.  
  
"Hey that was really kind of you guys," Hermione said as she turned to Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus.  
  
"No problem," Remus smiled.  
  
"Hey, um, Simon, what did that thing you said to Malfoy mean?" Harry asked suspiciously.  
  
"Oh, um that," Sirius started as he thought.  
  
"Well?" Harry asked impatiently.  
  
"Uh, that, wel-," he was about to say something when Lily cut him off and said, "Oh, it's this thing in our old school that we heard. I think one of Malfoy's relatives went there and his whole family hated muggle borns."  
  
"Oh," Ron and Harry said in unison, still confused, but Hermione thought it was a little bit weird.  
  
"Well, let's get back to the Common Room," James suggested, changing the subject.  
  
"Alright," they said as they started to walk.  
  
"I'll have my book back please," Remus grinned.  
  
"Oh, let me read it please, it sounds interesting," Lily whined.  
  
"When I'm done," he said as he yanked it away.  
  
"Urgh," fine she smiled knowing he'll be done in an hour or so.  
  
Once in the Common Room, Lily said, "Umm, can I talk to Simon for a second, we'll be back," she said as she took him by the ear and leaded him up the Boys Dormitories.  
  
"Uh, we'll be back too," James and Remus said as they too ran up the stairs.  
  
Once there they saw Lily let go of Sirius' ear. Luckily no one was there so Remus put a silencing charm on the door so no one else can hear.  
  
"Thank you," she said as she turned to Remus, who simply nodded and then turned back to Sirius.  
  
"What did you think you were doing?!" she shrieked.  
  
"Lily, stop screaming as if my ears don't hurt already," Sirius said as he covered his ears.  
  
"Sirius, that was a close one," Remus pointed out.  
  
"Alright, sorry," he said as he massaged his ear, trying to get it back to normal colour.  
  
"Just be careful next time," Lily sighed as she sat on one of the beds.  
  
"Damn, for one minute I thought Evans wanted me," Sirius grinned as James and Remus laughed.  
  
"Oh get a hold of yourself, Black," she snapped as she opened the door and stormed out.  
  
She was followed by the three Marauders as they all chatted happily together. The rest of the week went by pretty fast but they still competed with each other and raced to finish their homework. Harry found that they were all really smart, even Sirius, and sometimes even smarter than Hermione. He thought it was weird though, how they would say weird things about Snape even though they knew nothing about him.  
  
It was finally Saturday and Ron booked the Quidditch pitch for them to try out. They all got ready as Hermione and Lily waited for them.  
  
James was the first one to finish and sat across from Lily. "Ah, Eve, this is the only thing you can't compete with me, it's going to be fun," he smirked at her.  
  
"Shut up, Topper, and I can play Quidditch," she said. Lily knew she couldn't play but she wasn't going to let him win.  
  
"Really, then why don't you try out," he said.  
  
"Because I don't want to," she said as she turned away.  
  
"Sure, that's what they all say," he laughed.  
  
"Oh, just shut up," she snapped.  
  
"Finally I win for once," he grinned.  
  
"Fine, I'll try out!" she said but was a little worried. She couldn't even fly a broom that well. Heck, she didn't even watch Quidditch.  
  
"Alright then," he said as his smirk grew wider.  
  
Just then the guys came down and asked why he was so happy. "Eve, is trying out for beater," James said as he glanced at Lily who was showing that she was nervous.  
  
"Really, alright then let's go. Gin will be waiting fir you in the girls change room," Harry said as they started to walk out of the Common Room. Lily walked along side Remus who was walking behind James and Sirius and pulled him back a little so James wouldn't hear what they were talking about.  
  
"Lily, what's wrong?" Remus asked.  
  
"Well, as you heard, your stupid friend Potter made me try out for the Quidditch thing," she started.  
  
"Yeah, so," he asked.  
  
"Well, I don't know what the beater does," she sighed.  
  
"Oh, maybe you shouldn't do this then," he said.  
  
"No, I want to," she protested.  
  
"Fine, but it might be dangerous," he said.  
  
"I don't care, as long as I shut his big mouth," she said, glaring at James' back.  
  
"Alright, if you're sure," he said as he started explaining what she had to do.  
  
"Is that all?" she asked as he finished.  
  
"Yeah," he said as they arrived at the Quidditch pitch.  
  
"Thank you so much Remus, you're a lifesaver," she said as she pecked him on the cheek, making him blush. "Oh, and please don't tell Potter," she said as she walked to the girl's change room.  
  
"What was that?" Sirius chuckled at Remus' red face. James couldn't help but feel a little jealous.  
  
"Oh, it was nothing, I just helped her with something," he said as he proceeded into the change room.  
  
When finished changing James went to Harry and asked, "Where's your Quidditch captain?"  
  
"You're looking at him," Harry grinned.  
  
"Oh, umm, okay," was all he could say. He was so proud that his son was the Quidditch captain.  
  
"Where are the brooms?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Over there," Harry said as he pointed to a pile of brooms.  
  
James, Sirius, Remus and Lily got their brooms and mounted them. They all soared up in the air, Lily still nervous but was about to kick off from the ground when she was stopped by Sirius yelling her name.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Uh, you forgot your bat," he said as he handed her a bat.  
  
"What do I do with this?" she asked, her right eyebrow arched.  
  
"You hit with the bludgers with it," he replied.  
  
"Oh, uh, right," she said as she kicked from the ground.  
  
Lily got to the air and was wobbling a bit. Remus flew to her side and asked, "Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive," she said determined. James saw this and flew over to them, noticing that his broom was really fast.  
  
"Alright, Evans?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," she spat making him laugh.  
  
"ALRIGHT EVERYONE, LET'S START!" Harry bellowed to everyone.  
  
"See Evans, unlike your child, if you even have one right now, my child is the Quidditch Captain," he smirked and flew away.  
  
Lily followed, with Remus flying beside her, making sure she wouldn't fall. Once they got in position, Harry released the bludgers and threw up the quaffle. He watched as they played. Remus and James were able to score in the rings and saw that Sirius was a really good beater. He walked over to Hermione who was watching intently and said, "What do you think?"  
  
"I think they're great, except for Lillian, it looks like she's struggling," Hermione pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, I saw that too," He said as he watched her wobbling figure in the air.

888

"Lily are you sure about this?!" Remus yelled as to her from high above.  
  
"Yeah, don't worry!!" she yelled back.  
  
Lily watched as Sirius hit the bludgers. It annoyed her greatly how he would hit it and laugh. She was really low on the ground and she decided to go higher. When she was at Sirius' level, which was really high. A bludger headed towards her and she tried to hit it but with the force she fell off her broom. She screamed and all the players turned to her.  
  
"LILY!!!!" Remus yelled as he dove down and tried to catch her, but in the process flipped upside down. He was holding on his broom, upside down, with one hand and Lily with the other, but he was only holding on to three of her fingers.  
  
"JUST HOLD ON!!!" he yelled, blood rushing up his head and saw tears in Lily's eyes.  
  
"I CAN'T!!" she said as she slipped.  
  
"NO!!!!" Remus yelled.  
  
She fell but felt something catch her, it was James. She looked over to where Remus was and saw Sirius helping him get back on his broom. Lily buried her face in James' chest and was thankful that he didn't comment her.  
  
"WATCH OUT!!!" Lily heard Sirius yell and was knocked out.  
  
**A/n: Oh my, this is so exciting to write! Thanks for all the reviews and can you guess what happened? Well I know I'm mean for leaving it here, I really want to get started on the next chapter. LOL, it's like an adrenaline rush!  
**  
**Kari Black:** worry not, I will not put too much Harry and Ginny scenes. To be honest I'm not much of a fan of theirs, but hey I only put them together for the readers. And remember this is supposed to be mostly Lily and James =).  
  
**roxy-babe88:** Thanks for the review!  
  
**Venus:** Thanks a bunch!!!  
  
**misakichi1:** Thanks and I will try to get the next chapter up asap!  
  
**Julez:** LOL, alright, your wish is my command and hey, Ron and Hermione aren't even together yet, LOL.  
  
Dang! Is that all my reviews? Oh well thanks anyways! Please review more!!! I have a goal of how many reviews I want to get to and I'm only half way there. Please review or else I won't update... jks!  
  
**Elizabeth Aiken, Meg Bristow, MysteryQuill, Bekah17, SaphireStars, californiagurl, Melian Maia, holly-evans, the-power-of-love, shoret, onesmartgoalie, Tekvah Ariel, gboyary, bewitched, literatewolf, kluvhp, Beckus, angel718, steeps, Jen, iloveprongsandpadfoot, Someone, inu-boo, Kari Black, Lizzy Koneko, marauders-girl-08, SecretlyBeautiful, Sweetaccent, Ali, buckbeak777, roxy- babe88, Brighton Baby, cocoa, the- power-of-love, Micronime, killerscissors, Julez, misakichi1, Venus**


	5. Making Up and Breaking Up

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any familiar Harry Potter characters. J.K Rowling is a genius, what can I say!  
  
**Summary:** Professor McGonagall sent Lily to fetch James for her. She can't find him anywhere and is furious with him. When she finally finds him and his friends, they head back to the castle, but they spot something shiny on the ground and it magically takes them to the future.  
  
**Forwards in Time  
  
Chapter Five: Making Up and Breaking Up  
  
**Lily woke up and saw she that she was in the Hospital Wing. She tried to sit up but felt a throbbing pain in her head. She groaned and felt her head, it was bandaged up. She turned and saw someone on the bed next to her. It was James, his head, too, was bandaged. She also saw that his chest and stomach were bandaged as well.  
  
She wondered what happened, she looked over at James again, he looked unconscious, and then she remembered. They were on the Quidditch pitch.  
  
**FLASHBACK  
**  
Lily watched as Sirius hit the bludgers. It annoyed her greatly how he would hit it and laugh. She was really low on the ground and she decided to go higher. When she was at Sirius' level, which was really high. A bludger headed towards her and she tried to hit it but with the force she fell off her broom. She screamed and all the players turned to her.  
  
"LILY!!!!" Remus yelled as he dove down and tried to catch her, but in the process flipped upside down. He was holding on his broom, upside down, with one hand and Lily with the other, but he was only holding on to three of her fingers.  
  
"JUST HOLD ON!!!" he yelled, blood rushing up his head and saw tears in Lily's eyes.  
  
"I CAN'T!!" she said as she slipped.  
  
"NO!!!!" Remus yelled.  
  
She fell but felt something catch her, it was James. She looked over to where Remus was and saw Sirius helping him get back on his broom. Lily buried her face in James' chest and was thankful that he didn't comment her.  
  
"WATCH OUT!!!" Lily heard Sirius yell and was knocked out.  
  
**END OF FLASHBACK**  
  
How could she be so stupid, she shouldn't have done that, it was stupid. She thought about it as tears started to roll down her cheeks. She wondered what else happened after she blacked out. She looked at James again and started to cry harder.  
  
"Lillian, you're awake," Hermione exclaimed as she, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Sirius and Remus entered the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Hey guys," she said as she whipped the tears off her cheeks.  
  
"Why are you crying?" Remus asked soothingly.  
  
"Want me to get Madam Pomfrey?" Sirius asked serious making Lily laugh, it was the first she ever saw him that serious.  
  
"No, it's okay," she replied.  
  
"Alright, what's the matter then?" Sirius asked as he looked over at James.  
  
"What happened?" she asked.  
  
"Well, after Joshua caught you, Simon started to help me to get on my broom and little did we know that the Malfoy kid and this pug faced girl put a spell on the bludgers to start chasing you," Remus started.  
  
"Then I saw the two bludgers go after you and tried to warn you guys but it already hit you," Sirius continued.  
  
"Yeah, then it hit you but luckily not as much as Joshua," Harry said as he looked at his father's unconscious figure.  
  
"Why, what happened?" Lily asked as she too turned to look at James.  
  
"Well, Joshua turned the broom around so the bludgers hit him," Ron sighed.  
  
"But, but didn't we fall or something?" Lily asked as she sobbed.  
  
"Yeah, you guys did, but when the bludgers followed, Joshua was still awake and he covered your body, so they hit him instead of you," he said as Lily gasped.  
  
"Is he okay?" she asked, choking on her words.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey said that he broke a lot of bones," Ginny said as she pointed to the bandages.  
  
"What time is it? When will he wake up?" she asked eagerly.  
  
"Lillian, you've been here for two days," Remus said.  
  
"What?!" she said.  
  
"Those bludgers did really bad damage to you guys," Sirius pointed out.  
  
"Wait I," She shut her eyes quickly knowing that she hadn't performed the spell to change their colour.  
  
"Lillian, what's wrong?" Harry asked.  
  
"My head hurts, can I talk to Richard and Simon privately please," she said, her eyes locked tight.  
  
"Uh, sure," they said as they left.  
  
"Lily, what's wrong?" Remus asked.  
  
"Are they gone?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," Sirius replied confusingly.  
  
Lily suddenly opened her eyes and said, "I completely forgot about my eye colour. They're still green," she said worriedly.  
  
"No they're not," Sirius said matter-of-factly.  
  
"What? Yes they are, I didn't do the spell," she said confused.  
  
"Don't worry Lily, Sirius and I did the spell on you two each morning just incase you two would wake up," Remus said as he looked over at James worriedly.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry Remus, I should have listened to you. I shouldn't have tried out for that Quidditch thing," she said sadly, looking over at James.  
  
"Don't blame yourself, it was just an accident," Remus assured her.  
  
"No, if it wasn't for me, James wouldn't be here and you almost got hurt, too, because of me," she said miserably.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Lily, it's not your fault," Remus said with a warm smile.  
  
"Yes, it is," she sighed.  
  
"Well, James had some part in it too," Sirius said, trying to cheer her up. "Lily, I knew James had a crush on you, but this, he wouldn't have never have done this for any other girl," Sirius said, obviously surprise at James' actions.  
  
"But-," she was cut off by Madam Pomfrey saying, "Get out you two, she is in no condition to talk right now!"  
  
"Calm down lady, we're leaving," Sirius said at her rudeness.  
  
"Remember Lily, it's not your fault," Remus said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, don't beat yourself up," Sirius said as they left.  
  
Lily was surprised of Sirius' kindness towards her and thought about what Sirius had just said. She felt horrible, she was so rotten to him and now he risked his own life to save her. The tears started coming again as she looked at James.  
  
She looked out the window, she didn't know what to say to him, or how to thank him. It felt like she'd been staring out for hours when she heard someone groan, she looked over at James and saw him move. She tried with all her might to get up and walk over to his bed. She looked down at him as he opened his eyes and smiled at him.  
  
"Lily," he said weakly, then noticed she was crying, "Why are you crying? Are you okay? Do you need me to get Madam Pomfrey?" he asked as he tried to get up but she just pushed him back down.  
  
She never saw him care so much, except when Snape and Malfoy (senior and junior) called her a mudblood. "James, I'm so sorry, please forgive me," she said as she tried to wipe her tears away but more came.  
  
"No, Lily, it's my fault," he said frowning.  
  
"No, it's mine," she protested.  
  
He chuckled. "Stop that!" she snapped.  
  
"Sorry, I just couldn't help but notice that whatever we talk about, we always argue," he chuckled weakly.  
  
"Oh, sorry," she mumbled.  
  
"Don't worry about it," he said, his voice still weak.  
  
"Oh and um, thanks for what you did," she smiled, her face flushed.  
  
"Er.. Don't worry about it," he said, as he too started to blush.  
  
"How's your head?" he asked as she went to lie down on her bed.  
  
"It hurts a bit, but it's fine. How are your injuries?" She asked as she looked at all his bandages.  
  
"Oh, they're okay, but I can't seem to move," he smiled.  
  
"Sorry," she said and smiled back.  
  
"It wasn't your fault, it was mine," he said as he turned his head to face her, but she could see he was having a great deal of difficulty.  
  
"I shouldn't have accepted your challenge," she said looking into his hazel eyes.  
  
"I shouldn't have challenged you in the first place," he said with a warm smile.  
  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you, Sirius and Remus dropped by just a while ago, and so did your son and his friends," she said as she looked away from his eyes. It felt like she was being hypnotized.  
  
"Really? Darn, I really wanted to talk to Harry," James frowned.  
  
"You know, he's a pretty nice kid," she smiled.  
  
"I know you like him," he laughed as her mouth fell open. "I was just joking," he smiled.  
  
"Good, you better be," she smiled back. She never thought she would ever have such a civilized conversation with James Potter.  
  
"I wonder where he got that ugly scar on his head. Makes him look a little weird," James said confused.  
  
"Probably hit himself when he was young," she laughed.  
  
"I guess. I want to ask him if he thinks I'm a good person," he sighed.  
  
"I wonder if he knows me, but I doubt though, because you know how we hate each other," she chuckled.  
  
"Well, maybe he does, you never know what the future holds," James said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess," she said.  
  
"Miss. Eve," Madam Pomfrey greeted as she came out of her office. "I think you're well enough to leave, here just drink this potion, and you're free to go," she said cheerfully as Lily drank the potion that was handed to her.  
  
The potion worked and Madam Pomfrey took off the bandages on her head with a flick of her wand. "Well, I'll let you continue you're conversation with Mr. Topper, but only for five minutes alright. He needs his rest," she finished as she went back to her office.  
  
"Well, I better go," she said as she headed for the door.  
  
"Wait," she heard his weak voice say as she stopped and turned around.  
  
"Can you ask Harry if he thinks I'm a good person?" he asked with a smile.  
  
"Sure," she smiled back and left.  
  
Lily walked to the Gryffindor Common room, since classes were over and saw Remus and Sirius talking on the squashy chairs in front of the fire place. She walked over to then where they smiled at her.  
  
"Hey guys," she smiled and took sank down on one of the chairs.  
  
"Hey Lily, did James wake up yet?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Oh, um, yeah," she replied.  
  
"So, what did that madwoman say?" he asked.  
  
"She said he needs some rest," she replied.  
  
"How long do you think he'll be there?" Remus asked worriedly, knowing a full moon is about to come.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I don't think it'll be long," she smiled.  
  
"Oh, alright, that's good I guess," Remus said, relieved.  
  
"Um, where's Harry?" she asked.  
  
"Why?" Sirius asked confused.  
  
"Because James told me to ask him something," she said.  
  
"Oh, what is it?" Sirius asked nosily.  
  
"He wanted me to ask Harry if he thinks James is a good father and person," she replied.  
  
"Oh, I think he's with his girlfriend," Sirius said.  
  
"Don't worry, he'll be back soon," Remus assured her.  
  
"Alright," she said as she looked into the fire.  
  
"What happened to those Slytherins after they did that bludger thing?" she asked.  
  
"They each got 100 points taken," Remus smiled.  
  
The portrait hole suddenly opened and they saw Harry and Ginny walk in, holding hands, followed by Ron and Hermione arguing about something.  
  
"Harry! Can we talk to you for a second?!" Sirius bellowed, as Harry left his friends and went over to them.  
  
"Yeah, what is it Simon? Oh, hey Lillian, are you all better?" Harry asked with a smile but he didn't really want to talk after a fight with Malfoy's cronies.  
  
"Yeah," she said as he sat down beside Sirius.  
  
"So, what was it you guys wanted to talk to me about?" he asked.  
  
"Uh, Harry," Lily began. "Was your father, uh, a good man?" she asked.  
  
Harry didn't like talking about his father, especially not to people he'd just met. 'Was this a joke?' He thought to himself. Everyone knew about what happened in his past. "Yeah, I guess he was," he replied.  
  
'Was?' Lily thought. 'Uh oh, what if James abandoned Harry with his mother?' she asked herself. "Oh, uh, was he a good father?" she asked, making Harry angry.  
  
"How am I supposed to know!" he yelled, his temper rising and ran in to the Boy's Dormitory.  
  
"Um, Lily, maybe James did something in the future that, um, made Harry you know," Sirius said gesturing to the Boy's Dormitories  
  
"Yeah, you guys want to tell James?" Remus asked.  
  
"I think we should, so in the future he'll change his actions. Poor kid, James can be such an ass sometimes," she said outraged.  
  
They all stood and walked to the Hospital Wing where they saw James awake, but was looking up. They walked over to him, all of them nervous to tell him what happened.  
  
"Hey guys," he said, his voice a bit stronger than before.  
  
"Hey Prongs!" Sirius greeted.  
  
"Hey Prongs, how are you feeling?" Remus asked grinning.  
  
"Better than before," he grinned then turned to Lily and asked, "So, did you ask Harry about me?"  
  
"Yeah, about that," she started and looked over at the two nervously.  
  
"Prongs, I don't think Harry even knows you," Remus said carefully.  
  
"WHAT!?!?" he asked surprised.  
  
"Well, you see, Lily asked him if you were a good man and he said 'yeah I guess he was'," Sirius said seriously.  
  
"Yeah, then Lily asked him if you were a good father and he said, well actually, he yelled, 'how am I supposed to know!' and stormed off," Remus finished looking at the hurt in James' face.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me," he said angrily.  
  
"Maybe in the future, Potter, you shouldn't jump from one girl to another," she snapped thinking of how hurt Harry would have felt.  
  
"What!? I do not jump from girl to girl," he said angrily.  
  
"Yes, you do! Admit it," she said her temper rising.  
  
"How would you know, Evans, do you keep track of every girl I go out with?!" he spat.  
  
"Excuse me, have you forgotten that you are the one who says, 'Evans, don't be jealous, you'll have your chance,' every time you get a new whore? Well guess what, Potter, I was never and I will never be jealous because you will still be the same arrogant git you've always been!" she snapped and stormed out.  
  
**A/n:** Hey, sorry I haven't had a chance to update sooner. Well here's chapter five! Please REVIEW!!!  
  
**angel718:** thanks for the review!  
  
**Elizabeth Aiken**: lol thanks for the fabulous review!  
  
**onesmartgoalie:** lol hope you liked this chapter!  
  
**gboyary:** lol 'the awful truth about Harry's mother' haha that's rich! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
**californiagurl:** hope you loved this chapter too!  
  
**Snowelf12:** thank thanks and thanks! Oh and I hope you liked this chapter and yay it's updated! Lol!  
  
**misakichi1:** well now you know Lily is okay=)  
  
**Brighton Baby:** LOL thanks for reviewing!  
  
**Meg Bristow:** thanks and yes, Lily will find out Harry is her son, eventually.  
  
**Bekah17:** thanks for the review and yeah, you know I made Lily not attend the Quidditch games so it'd be better.  
  
**koalacancan:** LOL thanks for adding me to your author alert, I feel so special!  
  
**miss remuslupin**: thanks, and I'll put Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione when there isn't too much going on with the Marauders and Lily.  
  
**TriGemini:** Thanks for reviewing!  
  
**pigs can fly:** LOL thanks for the review!  
  
**holly-evans:** thanks and it's updated!  
  
**James'Gurl215:** LOL thanks and you're cool!  
  
**the-power-of-love:** thanks and it's updated!  
  
**roxy-babe88:** Lily will find out Harry is her son, I think after two or three more chapters, but I'm still not sure=( well thanks for reviewing!   
  
**HemHem! (LOL Umbridge) I still am not sure how Ron and Hermione will get together and you guys have to help me because I have to get them together by the next chapter! Please tell me how you think Hermione and Ron should get together=( thanks!  
  
Elizabeth Aiken, Meg Bristow, MysteryQuill, Bekah17, SaphireStars, californiagurl, Melian Maia, holly-evans, the-power-of-love, shoret, onesmartgoalie, Tekvah Ariel, gboyary, bewitched, literatewolf, kluvhp, Beckus, angel718, steeps, Jen, iloveprongsandpadfoot, Someone, inu-boo, Kari Black, Lizzy Koneko, marauders-girl-08, SecretlyBeautiful, Sweetaccent, Ali, buckbeak777, roxy- babe88, Brighton Baby, cocoa, the- power-of-love, Micronime, killerscissors, Julez, misakichi1, Venus, Snowelf12, koalacancan, miss remuslupin, TriGemini, pigs can fly, James'Gurl215**


	6. The Marauders Map

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any familiar Harry Potter characters. J.K Rowling is a genius, what can I say!  
  
**Summary:** Professor McGonagall sent Lily to fetch James for her. She can't find him anywhere and is furious with him. When she finally finds him and his friends, they head back to the castle, but they spot something shiny on the ground and it magically takes them to the future.  
  
**Important Authors Note:** The Order of the Pheonix spoilers in this chapter!  
  
**Forwards in Time  
  
Chapter Six: The Marauders Map**  
  
Lily didn't know what made her do that. She was so furious with him. She felt so sorry for Harry and wondered why James would do such a thing. She headed back to the Gryffindor Common Room so she could apologize to Harry. She entered and saw Ginny, Ron and Hermione having a serious conversation on the squashy armchairs. Lily walked towards them and said, "Hey guys, is Harry still up there?"  
  
"Yeah, he's really upset," Ginny said sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry, I had no idea," Lily apologized looking at her feet.  
  
"It's okay, it's just that he doesn't like talking about his parents," Hermione said soothingly.  
  
'Parents, that means both,' she thought to herself and got even angrier. "Oh, do you guys think I'll be able to talk to him?" she asked looking up the boy's staircase.  
  
"Maybe, but Harry kind of has a bad temper," Ron shrugged.  
  
"Alright, I guess it's worth a try," she sighed and started up the stairs.  
  
Lily knocked gently on the door. She heard no answer so she opened it. Harry was sitting on his bed with what looked like a broken mirror. She advanced towards him and asked, "Harry, can we talk?"  
  
Harry looked up, not noticing her presence and asked, "About?"  
  
"Look, Harry, I'm really sorry, I didn't know, please I'll make it up to you," she said apologetically.  
  
"It's okay," he mumbled.  
  
"Really, Harry, I think you're just saying that," she said worriedly.  
  
"No, Lillian, it's okay I shouldn't have done that, you didn't know," he said with a smile.  
  
"Thanks and I really am sorry," she said as she left the room. She went down and saw that Remus and Sirius were back in the common room talking. She headed towards them and said, "Hey guys, I just went up there and apologized to Harry."  
  
"Really, what was he doing there?" Remus asked.  
  
"He was sitting on his bed looking at what looked like a broken mirror," she shrugged and sank down on one of the armchairs.  
  
"Well, Joshua is coming out tomorrow morning," Sirius said in a bored tone.  
  
"So, what did Harry say?" Remus asked, trying to change the subject after looking at Lily's angry face.  
  
"He said, it was okay," she said sadly.  
  
"Oh," was all he could say.  
  
"But, you know what bugs me is, that, Hermione said he doesn't like talking about his 'parents', that means two, both of them," she said turning angrier.  
  
"But, Lily, how do you know they abandoned him? They might have been in an accident or something," Remus said trying not to think of a bad excuse to why Harry acted that way.  
  
"I know, but… but… oh, you're right, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions," she sighed. "Great, now I have to apologize to Potter," she frowned.  
  
"I think you've done enough apologizing for today, just do it when he gets out of there," Remus smiled.  
  
"Hey you guys, I'm hungry, can we eat now," Sirius whined.  
  
"Alright let's go," Remus said as they walked out.  
  
**TWO DAYS LATER**  
  
Harry had cooled off from Lily's question. James had just come out of the Hospital Wing and Lily apologized. They were all doing great with their Polyjuice Potions, making Snape angrier and James, Sirius and Remus made the Quidditch team. Unfortunately, Lily didn't make the cut.  
  
They were all headed to the Gryffindor Common Room from their classes when Malfoy came to them.  
  
"Liked our little 'prank', Potter?" He smirked as he glanced at Lily and James.  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy, get a life," Harry spat.  
  
"No, Potter, I think I won't," He said.  
  
"You should thank me, Potter, you know I actually did you a favor because if that, Mudblood was on your team, the team would be ten times worst, that it already is, of coarse," he smirked.  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy, apologize to her," James demanded.  
  
"No, you, shut up, Topper, this is a conversation between me and Potter," he said, eyes narrowed.  
  
"If it's a conversation between you and 'Potter', then why did you bring Lillian in it?" Remus asked smartly.  
  
"You think you are so smart, Lupe," he sneered.  
  
"No, Malfoy, I do not think I'm smart, I know I'm smart," Remus pointed out smartly.  
  
"Shut up!" he growled.  
  
"Haven't we already been through this?" Remus asked.  
  
"I told you to shut up!" he repeated.  
  
"No, Malfoy, I think I won't," Remus said in a mocking tone making Malfoy turn red.  
  
"It's kind of funny how easily he gets mad, huh, guys," Sirius smirked causing everyone to laugh.  
  
"Anyways, Potter," Malfoy started coolly, after the laughter died down. "I just talked to my father-" he got cut off.  
  
"You mean the one in Azkaban?" Harry asked, making Malfoy's eye to twitch.  
  
"You're father's in Azkaban?" James laughed.  
  
"Shut up, Topper!" he yelled.  
  
"What did he do?" Remus asked, motioning for Sirius to finish.  
  
"Rape Snape?" Sirius laughed, sounding like a bark. Everyone laughed at this except for Lily. She just glared at Sirius until he noticed her and stopped.  
  
They all looked at Malfoy, who was so red he looked like he was going to explode.  
  
"Shut up!" he yelled.  
  
"So anyways, Malfoy, you had your little roll with us but we still had more fun. Now if you're done, please run along and join your little pug-faced-girlfriend," James said motioning his hand for Malfoy to leave.  
  
"No, I think I won't because I haven't finished. So, Potter, how your friend, Black," He turned to Harry. James, Sirius, Remus and Lily all listening carefully, confused of what they had heard.  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry growled angrily.  
  
"No, Potter, he was an animagus, wasn't he?" Malfoy smirked.  
  
Harry was not in the mood to talk about Sirius, actually, he never ever was in the mood to talk about Sirius. "Shut up Malfoy," Harry repeated.  
  
Sirius was red, James and Remus looked as if they wanted to attack Malfoy, and Lily was still concentrating on their conversation. Ron and Hermione's hands were in their robes, ready to throw their wands out, while Harry and Malfoy glared at each other.  
  
"He was your Godfather, correct?" Malfoy asked again, still smirking.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy!" Harry, Ron, and Hermione shouted in unison. James, Remus and Lily looked at Sirius, who was red with anger and surprised at the same time.  
  
"Too bad he's dead, now you don't have anyone to care for you," with that Malfoy turned around and left. Sirius was shocked and James was worried. Remus looked over at Harry who looked like as if he was going to have a nervous breakdown and Lily looked over at Hermione, who mouthed, _I'll tell you later.  
_  
Without warning, Harry ran to the Gryffindor Common Room, Ron and Hermione looked at each other and, they ran after Harry. James, Sirius, Remus and Lily, who all looking confused and worried, also followed.  
  
When they got through the portrait hole, the common room was empty because most of the students were in the Great Hall. "Harry, open up! Harry, please, open the door!" they heard Hermione and Ron yelling and pounding on the door. They looked over and saw them in front of the Boy's Dormitories, both pleading Harry to open the door.  
  
"Ron, Hermione, maybe you should give him time to himself," Lily said gently. James knew that Lily did care for Harry, it was like she knew him.  
  
"But, he'd been doing this a lot lately, when he was over at my house whenever some one said his Godfather's name he would just lock himself somewhere and stay there for hours," Ron explained as he made his way down the stairs.  
  
"Why, what happened to his Godfather?" Sirius asked in a slightly scared voice.  
  
They all settled down on the squashy armchairs and Hermione said, "He thinks it's his fault that his Godfather, Sirius Black died." James, Remus and Lily all looked over at Sirius, who's mouth was open.  
  
"Yeah, I know, Simon, you must be shocked. Sirius Black, Harry's Godfather, the most wanted man in the Wizarding and Muggle World," Ron sighed, making Sirius' eyes grow like saucers.  
  
"But he was innocent," Hermione said quickly, making Sirius sigh in relief.  
  
"Oh, heh, heh, really, that's a relief," Sirius said nervously. He looked over at his friends, who looked terrified at what his future held for him.  
  
"Yeah, well, Dumbledore wouldn't have let him visit Harry if he was guilty," Ron said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Anyways, last year, Sirius died in the Department of Mysteries, after rescuing Harry from Voldimort's Death eaters. Oh stop it Ron," she said looking at them.  
  
"Yeah, and for the record, Harry escaped Voldimort five times already," Ron smiled nervously, it had been his first time using his real name.  
  
"Well, anyways, Voldimort tricked Harry into thinking that he had Sirius so his Death Eater- Voldimort's followers- can get something Voldimort wanted. Harry had been able to see visions of what Voldimort was doing so he went off the Department of Mysteries with, Me, Ron, Ginny, Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom to rescue him," She paused and saw that James, Sirius, Remus and Lily were all on the edge of their seats. "And then when Sirius found out, he, Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody also known as Mad-Eye Moody, Nymphadora Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt went there to help Harry," She continued.  
  
Remus looked over at Sirius, who was now almost falling off his seat. He looked over at James, who had a disappointed face because his name was not mentioned. But wait, Harry didn't even know his father, James got so angry at himself for doing whatever he had done in the future and his best friend died because he cared about Harry and he did not.  
  
"After battling, we weren't exactly there, because Hermione had fallen unconscious, Ginny broke her ankle, and I was being strangled by brains, Harry and Neville fought them, along with the Sirius, Professor Lupin, Tonks, Made-Eye and Kingsley. Sirius died after falling into a veil," Ron sighed sadly.  
  
"What? How did he fall?" James asked, after looking at the confused faces around him.  
  
"His cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange and him had a wand fight and he fell," Hermione said, both her's and Ron's eyes red.  
  
"Oh," was all James could say. He looked over at Sirius and he was stone white.  
  
"Were you two close to Sirius?" Lily asked.  
  
"Well, we would visit him with Harry where ever he would hide out," she replied.  
  
"Malfoy said he was an animagus?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yes, he was, he would turn into a big black dog," Ron said sadly.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Lily said and looked at Sirius in shock.  
  
"So, Remus Lupin, he's a teacher here?" Remus asked all eyes turned on him.  
  
"Well, he was, for only one year though," Hermione said sadly.  
  
"Yeah, and he was the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we ever had," Ron sighed.  
  
"So why was he removed?" Remus asked looking disappointed. He knew it would be hard for him to find a job after Hogwarts, considering he was a werewolf.  
  
"Well, he had a sickness and Snape told the whole school, so he resigned," Hermione said angrily.  
  
"And he was one of Sirius' best friends," Ron pointed out.  
  
James, Sirius, and Remus knew exactly what the 'sickness' was, but Lily, however was confused. All of them angry at the fact that Snape told the whole school about Remus, Lily thinking it was a disease.  
  
"So what ever happened to Harry's parents?" James asked, wanting to know his wrong and to fix it in the future.  
  
"Well, Harry's parents died when he was very young," Hermione said, making Lily gasp and looked at James apologetically, he just nodded and they listened to the rest of the story.  
  
"Yeah, his parents were killed be Voldimort," Ron said, again surprised that he was able to say his name.  
  
"Oh, no wonder he was so upset," Sirius finally spoke. "So who were his parents?" Sirius asked finally being able to recover a little bit from hearing his future.  
  
"James Potter and Lily Evans, yeah, I think that was her last name," Hermione said simply, causing the Marauders and Lily to gasp.  
  
"What?" Ron asked confusingly.  
  
"N-n-nothing, uh, I think I forgot something in the classroom. Excuse me," Lily said as she ran off. She couldn't believe it, she wouldn't believe it! She and James, but wait, how, when. How would that happen? She kept asking herself these questions until she reached the Library, where she could have some time to think quietly.  
  
Lily sat there, for what seemed like hours thinking about what Hermione had just said. Then without even noticing it she saw someone sitting on her table. She looked up and saw James smiling at her.  
  
"What do you want, Potter?" She asked coldly.  
  
"Evans, can we talk?" he asked.  
  
"Talk about what?" she asked, her mind still somewhere else.  
  
"About, what we just heard," he said in a kinder, less annoying voice.  
  
"Okay…" she said slowly.  
  
"I know you're angry at the fact that you somehow end up with me but, who knows, maybe something in the future might change the was we act towards each other," he said with a warm smile.  
  
"Yeah, I guess, but, how? We hate each other," she said.  
  
"You may hate me, Evans, but I sure don't hate you," he grinned.  
  
"But, we died, and that wasn't the future that I planned on. I mean look at Harry, he's depressed and lonely. He doesn't have parents and his Godfather is dead," she said as tears started to flow out.  
  
"There's still Remus, he can take care of Harry," James said, whipping the tears off her cheeks.  
  
"But, but, he has a sickness, he can't take care of Harry if he has a sickness," she said as more tears started to come out.  
  
"Well, where do you think Harry lives now?" He asked her.  
  
"I don't know. What if he's an orphan?" she asked.  
  
"He can't be with my parents because they're dead," James started.  
  
"I'm so sorry, James," she said sadly.  
  
"It's okay. And I have no siblings, nor do my parents. So anyone from your side?" James asked.  
  
"I have a sister, but she would never let him live with her because she hates anything to do with magic," Lily said as the tears stopped.  
  
"Well, maybe he lives with Ron," James suggested.  
  
"I don't think so," she frowned. Just then Sirius came running in the room.  
  
"James, we have to go hurry, do you know what time it is?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, no, it's pretty late, we better get to bed," Lily said as they stood.  
  
They walked hurriedly into the Gryffindor Common Room. They didn't know how the time flew by so quickly. Once there, James and Sirius pretended they were headed up the stair case but ran back down after Lily descended into hers.  
  
"Wow, we're late," James said.  
  
"Yeah, Moony's been waiting pretty long," Sirius said as they walked out and looked carefully incase Filtch and his cat, Mrs. Norris came. They did not have James' invisibility cloak or the Marauders Map so it was very hard.  
  
Once outside, they transformed and joined Remus in the Shrieking Shack. They did not need Peter anymore because they learned to just run quickly inside. They had a great time in the Shrieking Shack until about five o'clock in the morning where the sun started to rise. James and Sirius ran outside, still in their animal forms looking for the right moment, just then Harry burst out of the doors from the castle.  
  
**Harry's POV**  
  
Harry fell asleep early and woke up early in the morning. He was hungry, not eating lunch or dinner from the previous day and decided to go to the kitchen. He took out the Marauders Map and his invisibility cloak and headed out the door, planning on going to the kitchen. He looked at the piece of parchment, tapped his wand at it and whispered, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."  
  
Hogwarts and it's grounds showed on the map but for some reason his eyes traveled on the grounds of Hogwarts. In front of the castle, he said two labels that said James Potter and Sirius Black. He ran out as quick as he could and burst out the front doors. He knew it couldn't be true, but he just had to see it for himself.  
  
Harry saw a stag and a big black dog that looked exactly like Sirius when he would transform, but it looked healthier. He had tears streaming down his cheeks. He knew it was the impossible but he thought about Nearly Headless Nick and thought that maybe, just maybe they had come back.  
  
He approached the stag and the dog. He was full of joy, then he said, "Prongs, Padfoot?"  
  
**A/n:** Alright guys, there you are Harry found out that it was James and Sirius!!! This chapter was very, very tricky to write. Now, I think I did make a couple of mistakes on the story about the Department of Mysteries but I was in a rush. It's 12:56 am right now and I'm planning to post it at one o'clock but I'm still not sure because I didn't finish answering the reviews. Well, let's just hope I get to finish by tomorrow!  
  
**Meg Bristow:** Thanks for the great review!  
  
**SaphireStars:** LOL they finally found out they are together!  
  
**Tekvah Ariel:** LOL they found out their horrible fate!  
  
**the-power-of-love:** Tell me, was this good? LOL!  
  
**Jillie:** LOL thanks for reviewing! I hope you liked this chapter!  
  
**Snowelf12:** Thanks! I hope you absolutely loved this chapter because it was very hard, especially in the end.  
  
**TriGemini:** Well I guess in this chapter they didn't argue that much, LOL! Well I don't know about you but I think Lily did react the way Harry did but she didn't scream. She just ran off. Yeah, LOL I made Remus tell Lily not to jump to conclusions thanks to your review. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
**californiagurl:** It's here, well the beginning of it! LOL!  
  
**Kari Black: **Sorry for taking so long. It was a very hard chapter and it's getting even harder.  
  
**Book Lover990:** Thanks and I hope you liked this chapter!  
  
**You Annoy Me:** First of all, I LOVE your name! LOL! Thanks for the review!! Hope you liked this chapter!  
  
**hey:** Hey Kaycee, I'm caught I know it=(. Darn! Why did you have to find it! Grr… LOL well neways, thanks for the review!  
  
**Stef:** LOL they all found out they were dead, except for Remus of coarse.  
  
**misakichi:** Sorry it took so long, but it is difficult. LOL Dobby!  
  
**James'Gurl215:** Well, Harry found out about Sirius and James but he'll find out the rest later on! YAY!  
  
**emilym.47:** Thanks! I hope you liked this chapter too!  
  
**Chrissy8887779999:** thanks! LOL you're so freaking cool! Haha I'm gay!  
  
**pigs can fly:** Maybe I won't get Hermione and Ron together. I'm not sure if they should. Well I'll think about it.  
  
**Elizabeth Aiken, Meg Bristow, MysteryQuill, Bekah17, SaphireStars, californiagurl, Melian Maia, holly-evans, the-power-of-love, shoret, onesmartgoalie, Tekvah Ariel, gboyary, bewitched, literatewolf, kluvhp, Beckus, angel718, steeps, Jen, iloveprongsandpadfoot, Someone, inu-boo, Kari Black, Lizzy Koneko, marauders-girl-08, SecretlyBeautiful, Sweetaccent, Ali, buckbeak777, roxy- babe88, Brighton Baby, cocoa, the- power-of-love, Micronime, killerscissors, Julez, misakichi1, Venus, Snowelf12, koalacancan, miss remuslupin, TriGemini, pigs can fly, James'Gurl215, Jullie, Book Lover990, You Annoy Me, hey, Stef, emilym.47, Chrissy8887779999 **


	7. Escape

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any familiar Harry Potter characters. J.K Rowling is a genius, what can I say!  
  
**Summary:** Professor McGonagall sent Lily to fetch James for her. She can't find him anywhere and is furious with him. When she finally finds him and his friends, they head back to the castle, but they spot something shiny on the ground and it magically takes them to the future.

**Important Author's Note: Hello, I am sorry this chapter is so super short. I just wanted to at least update this fic before I get any flames. I am very busy with school and I apologize in advance if I don't get to update soon. I am at school right now and I am trying to write this without getting caught by teacher. So please I'm so sorry if this is so short.**

**Forwards in Time  
  
Chapter Seven: Escape **

The two figures stood there, not knowing what to do. They looked at each other, then at the young boy who was in tears. That's when they saw it, they saw the Marauders Map in Harry's hand. Just then, a tall figure stumbled out of a tree a few yards away from them. He looked tired and had many wounds, his robes torn and looked as if he was about to collapse.

The stag and the dog, looking at the tired figure, trying to find a way to escape as the boy came closer. They saw as the sandy brown haired boy's eyes grew wide, not only because Harry was right in front of them, also because he was holding a little piece of parchment he knew too well.

Harry's head shot towards where Remus Lupin was standing. He knew that face too well, the tired eyes, the torn robes and the limp figure. This was his Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher three years ago. But something was different, he was younger.

Remus stared at the stag and the dog that haven't moved an inch. He signaled them to come with him but Harry would not let them just leave him there. "Remus, wait!" he heard the young boy cry. But it was too late, he was already on the back of the stag and were gone. Harry tried to follow them but something came flying towards him and his world went black.


End file.
